Caster (Fate/Extra)
Summary Caster, also called Alice, is the Caster-class Servant of Alice in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War of Fate/Extra. Caster's True Name is "Nursery Rhyme", the embodiment of Alice's feelings on the subject projected onto a Reality Marble, Nursery Rhyme, to create a Pseudo-Servant. It is not a hero in the traditional sense, but the general term for any picture book that managed to manifest itself into a corporeal existence. It is a genre deeply loved by the children of England that came into being as a reaction to the half-voiced dreams of the young. It eventually emerged as a Servant who became a champion of the innocent. It formed the foundation for the book Alice in Wonderland, what was perhaps the best known work from the author known as Lewis Carroll, which began as a series of simple rhymes told to the daughters of a family friend while rowing down the River Thames on a warm summer's day. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with the Jabberwocky Name: Caster, Nursery Rhyme, prefers to be referred to as Alice Origin: Fate/Extra Gender: Technically genderless, but takes the form of a young girl Age: At least several hundred years old (embodiment of the nursery rhymes loved by children), but takes the form of a young girl Classification: Caster Class-Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Possibly Minor Plot Manipulation and Teleportation (Her skill Meanwhile... allows her to make a kind of narative transition to transport herself or those around her to The Reverse Side of The World), Air Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can erase her foe's existence with Nameless Forest, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg; Nursery Rhyme has B-ranked Luck in Fate/Grand Order), Telepathy, Preparation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Managed to contend against any of Hakuno's Servants in close combat despite having E-Rank Strength), Higher with The Jabberwocky (The Jabberwocky is stated to be more powerful than Servants, utterly dominated the player's Servant and forced them to retreat until they acquired the Vorpal Blade. Defeated both Nero and Lancer in the manga) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to keep up with the player's Servants and is even able to parry their attacks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with the Jabberwocky Durability: Island level (Managed to parry attacks from the player's Servants). Higher with the Jabberwocky Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as she has mana Range: Human melee range normally, several dozen meters with magical attacks, Planetary with her Noble Phantasm Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: While she generally acts child-like and carefree like her Master, Caster is more pragmatic and logical, not hesitating to try and erase the existence of the player despite Alice's liking for them in order to protect her. She is skilled in a variety of magic derived from fairy tales and is also quite capable in hand-to-hand combat, fighting the player's Servant with nothing but her magecraft and her bare fists during her final battle with the player. Weaknesses: The Jabberwocky can be weakened and defeated with the help of the Vorpal Blade (which needs to be created, as it doesn't exist outside of Carroll's fairy tale). Caster is more interested in preserving her time with Alice and making her happy than actually winning, prolonging her battle with the player to give Alice more playtime. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Noble Phantasms Queen's_Glass_Game.gif|'The Queen's Glass Game', Fate/Extra ver. QueenGlassGameLastEncore.gif|''Last Encore ver.'' The Queen's Glass Game: Perpetual Engine - Maiden Empire: The Anti-World Noble Phantasm used by Caster. She assumes the form of her Master's desires, and it can be called the ultimate manifestation of Alice's dream. When used, it allows Caster to wind the battle back to the beginning, meaning that the battle will continue indefinitely unless Caster is defeated during the time between its uses. Nursery_Rhyme_NP_FGO.gif|'Nursery Rhyme', Fate/Grand Order ver. Jabberwocky.png|'The Jabberwock' AliceEater.gif|The Jabberwocky's skill, Alice Eater Nursery Rhyme: A Story For Somebody's Sake: An Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm that allows Caster to shape her Master's desires into reality through a Reality Marble. Caster's ability is not the Reality Marble but is instead the Reality Marble itself that is able to take the form of a Servant, where it projects the masters mind out like a projected mirror and manifests itself as a Pseudo-Servant with an appearance based on that masters dreams as seen with the case of Alice and Caster taking the form of her master as a result. Originally, Caster had no name specific to it but it adopted the name "Nursery Rhyme" due to the genre and contents of the book it carries. And due to Alice's interest in nursery rhymes, this takes the form of settings and characters from such works, particularly Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. Thus, this gives her a variety of abilities based on the influence put to her. Those shown or are known are listed below: * Jabberwocky: Caster is able to recreate the eponymous monster of legend from Lewis Carroll's The Jabberwocky, a creature so powerful that it is initially mistaken for a Berserker-class Servant, overwhelming foes with brute force and has power greater than normal Servants. It managed to overpower both Saber and Lancer at once in the manga, forcing them to retreat. No matter how much damage the Jabberwocky takes, it will be restored for as long as Caster has magical energy, ignoring anti-regenerative curses like the one bestowed upon Gae Bolg and even a decapitated head with no issue. In addition, it can further raise its power through the use of a self-buff skill called Alice Eater. * Nameless Forest: A Reality Marble created as a playground for Alice and Caster to frolic around in. It is a seemingly endless forest and plain set against a blue sky with a garden in the center, in which a table covered in food and tea and is modeled after the Mad Hatter's tea party. Within this Reality Marble, all except for Alice and Caster will have their ego's chipped away, gradually making them forget their name, who and what they are, and why they are there before finally forgetting their entire existence and fading away. It's impossible to simply recall information from one's memory in this Reality Marble, being compared to slipping against smooth stone. The only way to break the spell is to be prepared for it in advance, writing one's name down and reading it aloud is enough to break it but it will not work should they say a wrong name and thus will end up susceptible to this Reality Marble's effect. * Trump Soldiers: An ability of Caster where she can create the spear-wielding card shaped soldiers from Alice in Wonderland. Caster can bring an army of up to forty of them to fight in her place or alongside her and while their fighting power is low, they are almost invincible for as long as Caster has magical energy to provide for them to heal and restore their injuries from. Class Skills * Territory Creation: A Caster Class Skill that denotes one's ability to modify their surroundings into one advantageous to them. Due to possessing a Reality Marble, Nameless Forest, Caster's effective rank in this skill is A. Personal Skills * Self-Modification: A skill that measure's one's ability to attach the flesh of other's to one's body and modify it. Due to her A Rank in this skill, Caster can take virtually any form her Master wishes her to be in. However, she remains as Alice's mirror image during her time in the Moon Cell in honor of the latter's wish to play with others and in order to remember her by through taking this form. * Shapeshifting: An ability refers to both borrowing bodies and changing one's appearance. A method used by the millenary spirits of foxes and badgers of China that are put on par with Tamamo-no-Mae. Due to her A+ in this skill, Caster takes the form of her Master, Alice, as a result of the latter's wishes to have someone she can talk to and relate to due to her loneliness. * Meanwhile...: A skill unique to her appearance in Fate/Grand Order. It likely functions as the form of either minor or pseudo plot manipulation that allows Caster to transport herself and others to The Reverse Side of the World. Regular Attacks * Frenzied March Hare: Caster sends forth a localized tornado with a dance, blowing targets away. * The Plains of Winter: Caster dances in place, bringing forth an icy gust that flash freezes the area, causing jagged pillars of ice to rise up in an attempt to impale the target. * White Queen's Enigma: A magical enchantment that allows Caster to chip away at her foe's magical resistance with her physical blows, leaving them more vulnerable to her other attacks. Gallery FGOCasterAliceStage1.png|Nursery Rhyme's first ascension state in Fate/Grand Order FGOCasterAliceStage3.png|Nursery Rhyme's third ascension state in Fate/Grand Order FGOCasterAliceStage4.png|Nursery Rhyme's final ascension state in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Brawlers Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Kids Category:Servants Category:Summoners Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Genderless Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Preparation Users